Complicated Life
by IceCreamXD
Summary: “Hi! My name’s Kazuki! Uzumaki Kazuki!” She grinned. “The older twin sister of Naruto.” She said, with a twinkle in her eyes. Meet Kazuki, the one who will twist and turn your life into a total havoc. NaruSaku, SasuOc


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, though I do own Kazuki:P **

**Warning: Explicit language! (Ha, you thought I was going to write Explicit scenes, didn't you:P)**

**Hope you enjoy this story.**

* * *

"...Oh so what?" A pair of light blue (yet so light that it's a greyish silver) eyes rolled.

"W-well!" The other sputtered. "You just can't! That's what!"

"And who are you to tell me what to do?" The blue eyed person asked pointedly.

"Your sensei! Your superior! That's who!" The elder of the two yelled.

"So? Your point?" The blue eyed asked, cocking their head to the side.

"Arghhh! You're so frustrating!" The elder screeched.

"Yeah, I know you are!" The blue eyed cheekily grinned, as the other fumed silently, cursing the blue eyed person with all their might.

"You-argh!" The other walked off.

"Haha...that would teach you to mess with me!" The blue eyed _girl_ shouted after the other, hearing another frustrated yell.

'I wonder what Naru-chan's doing now?' She thought to herself, looking up at the sky. 'Damn it. I wanna go visit Konoha!' She whined silently to herself. 'That stupid sensei, telling me what I can and can't do.' Slowly, a grin appeared onto her face. 'Hmm, if there's a will, there's a way. Rules are always meant to be broken anyways, and restriction only makes it more fun! They'll never know what hit them!' She smirked, and turned around, walking back to her home, and started to brainstorm a plan.

-------------FVGNJKLUYGFVHBNM

"Ta dum...ta dum! Ta dum ta dum ta dum! Ta du-um!" She mumbled slightly to herself, as she snuck out of the village.

The minute she was out of the clear of the gate, she laughed. 'That's security? Gods, I wonder how we survived the attacks throughout all of these years!' She giggled. 'Man, they must really suck-'

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" She yelled, as her leg got caught in what seems to be a rope, and got pulled up. 'Damn it! A trap! But still, that's so pathetic!' She thought inwardly. Suddenly she heard something. Well, more like a big wail. She looked up into the sky, as best as she could, and saw a red light shining brightly.

"Oh shit." She took a kunai out of her bag, carefully making sure that it doesn't fall out of the pouch, and quickly reached up and slashed the rope, falling down to the ground gracefully, landing on one knee, and quickly dashed ahead, to the direction that she 'thinks' is the way to Konoha.

'Man, I better get a proper greeting for this from Naru-chan! Or else he's dead!' She scowled inwardly as she ran.

------UYITFDCGVBMJYUTFGVHBJNKMLJUGYHVB

"Achoo!" The blond sneezed.

"Gross, Naruto!" The pink headed screeched, smacking his head upside.

"Sorry." Naruto wiped his nose with his sleeve, earning a disgusted look from both Sakura and Sasuke, as they all waited for Kakashi by the bridge. "Man, I hope Kakashi-sensei shows up soon! I mean, Can't he be early for once! Gods!" Naruto yelled, waving his hands over his head in a childish matter.

"Dobe. You're 16, act like it." Sasuke said, rolling his eyes.

"Sasuke-kun's right, Naruto. You do act a little immature sometimes." Sakura popped in.

"But Sakura!" Naruto whined. "You're my girlfriend! You should be sticking sides with me! Not that bastard!" Sakura smiled.

"Sorry! It's a habit now." Sakura said, not exactly sounding sorry at all.

Naruto pouted. "Fine! Be that way." Naruto turned the other way, making Sakura giggle, and Sasuke to roll his eyes yet again.

-_POOF-_

"YOU'RE LATE!" Yelled out both Sakura and Naruto, as Sasuke glared.

"Maa maa. You see, I-"

"Don't want to hear it!" They snapped, as Sasuke hn-ed and turned away.

Kakashi scratched the back of his head, and gave them a smile, or what seemed like a smile, seeing as how half of his face was covered by a mask, and one of his eyes was curved into a moon crest.

"Ne Sensei! When's the jounin exam coming?" Naruto asked, eyes shining with hope.

"Not for awhile." Kakashi said, rubbing his chin.

Naruto groaned aloud. "Great." His mood changed again. "Do we have a mission?!" He said excitedly, while the other three wondered about his mood swings.

"No, not today." Naruto's face fell. "So instead, we'll be sparring today." Naruto's face lit up again!

"Yatta!" Naruto jumped in the air, pumping one hand up. Then quickly turned around to face Sasuke. "I'm going to make you eat my dust, Sasuke!" Naruto pointed at his face, Sakura shaking her head, fully knowing that this will lead into another argument between the two.

"Hn. You wish." Sasuke smirked, challenging him.

"You bastard-" Naruto started.

"Actually..." Kakashi pondered, making all eyes go on him. "Today, Naruto will be sparring with Sakura, and I will be sparring with Sasuke." Kakashi said, making Sasuke frown, as Naruto groaned.

"I have to fight Sakura?" Naruto moaned, then immediately regretting it as he heard cracking noises from behind him. He turned around, only to see Sakura cracking her knuckles. He gulped.

"Are you calling me weak? Na-ru-to!" Her eyes flared, scaring the shit out of him.

"N-no!" He anxiously waved his hands in front of his face. "That's not what I meant Sakura, you know, it's cause I've always been sparring with the teme over there, I was just surprised when Kakashi-sensei said that we have to spar each other!" Naruto said nervously, with a grin on his face.

"Hmph!" Sakura turned away. Naruto sighed in relief.

_-BOOM-_

They all turned heads to face the bush near the end of the bridge, where they heard an explosion come from. They walked towards there slowly and cautiously. Once the smoke cleared up, their vision became clearer, and they saw a girl...a really wild one.

She had red hair, dark crimson red hair that was in a braid and flipped over her left shoulder, her eyes greyish silver (more like really light, light blue, thought the blond headed blue eyed boy –Naruto). She had on a orange tight tank top, with a pair of black shorts and a black short sleeved blouse that was unbuttoned, making it fly about as she stood. She was currently wearing black sandals, and had on a pair of fingerless gloves that went all the way up to her elbows, and it had metal plates on the upper layer of the hand part of the glove.

She would have looked pretty wicked, had it not been for the leaves that had gotten stuck on her hair, and the mud that somehow patched her face, and the scratches on her legs and the visible parts of her arms. Her clothes also had patches of dirt on it, making it look as though she was some wild crazed animal.

"Damn it! Fucking bushes. Getting in the way of my path." She cursed as she started to take the leaves out of her hair, and brushing the dirt and mud off of her clothes and body. Team 7 watching as she did so.

One was amused, another grinned with knowledge while the other two looked at the girl confused.

"Kazuki?" Said the blond headed boy – Naruto.

The girl looked up immediately, a grin suddenly appearing upon her face as she looked at him in recognition.

"Naruto!" She pounced onto him, and squeezed the life out of him (Not literally:P)

Sasuke stared at the two, wondering who the girl was, whereas Sakura fumed with anger, seeing another girl hug her boyfriend. She was going to give him a beating of a lifetime-

"You asshole! Why didn't you visit me! That's what families do!" The girl yelled out, releasing the other.

-Wait what? The three stared at the blond and the red head.

Naruto scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry. I forgot about that, sis." He gave her a grin, as she sighed at him.

"EHH?!" The other three shouted, surprised.

The girl turned to face them.

"Hi! My name's Kazuki! Uzumaki Kazuki!" She grinned. "The older twin sister of Naruto." She said, with a twinkle in her eyes.

* * *

**Ahaha...I wanted to try using an Oc, to see how well I can make it:P Please comment! OO**


End file.
